Father of Beerus
by Sammy Dray
Summary: Lord Beerus has a father? Who was he? And where was he all this time? Maybe a One-Shot. Who knows?
**Father of Beerus**

 **Umm Hi there :) Just a random idea I had for a random story. Be sure to share your opinions with me. It helps a great deal.**

 **ENJOY!**

Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, was not happy. No sir. In fact he was absolutely livid. It had been over a hundred billion years since his fight with Goku. After Whis only Goku had been able to entertain him. He had been quite bored all this time. But that wasn't the problem right now.

The reason for his anger was simply because of one being.

 **Cell**. That freaking creepy grasshopper thing!

If the situation wasn't so dire he would have laughed. Cell was so much weaker than him that it was funny. Yet it was that little buggy android that was the cause of this catastrophe.

What made him even more angry that it wasn't even a planned one.

As a matter of fact Cell's soul didn't even exist any more. Whis made sure of that when he purged HFIL(Home For Infinite Losers) a thousand years ago. Yet Cell was still at fault. The universe was destroying itself. It was as if someone had activated some kind of self-destruct sequence, the universe was collapsing due to fall of the space-time continuum.

Cell came from a different timeline. He was a temporal anomaly. Same as Mirai Trunks. But that was where their similarities ended.

Cell, in his initial stage attacked cities and absorbed life force of people to strengthen himself.

 _This_ was where the problem started. As every timeline was different from each other, the natural energy of each universe varied. This energy, of course, was present in every being of that universe.

When Cell absorbed biomass of this timeline, the two energies of both universes came in contact with each other. Which was not a good thing. Natural energies of two different worlds merging with each other was absolutely forbidden, as this phenomena could distort the structure of every universe in existence.

The problem only intensified when Cell absorbed the androids in order to become perfect. On top of that when he self-destructed on North Kai's planet he unleashed a huge amount of those energies. But things only got worse when he regenerated and somehow absorbed some sacred energy of the Other World.

As a result, when he was finally destroyed, a tremendous amount of natural energy combined with Other World's celestial energy was discharged all over the universe.

(Natural Energy of World 1) + (Natural Energy of World 2) + (Sacred Energy of OtherWorld 2) + BOOM = A Slow But Royally Screwed Up Crises

The thing about the universe's energy is that no one except for Gods like Beerus and Whis could sense it. It was undetectable to mortals. Even the Kais were unable to sense it.

The discharge was barely even felt by the duo, but it quickly disappeared from their senses so they thought nothing much of it.

 _ **BIGGEST HORRIBLE MISTAKE OF THEIR LIFETIMES!**_

It turned out that due to the unleashing of the combined energies, slowly but surely small rips started to appear in the fabric of space and time. The degradation was slow and barely noticeable initially so it escaped their senses. At that time it wasn't much of a problem.

But _now_ after a hundred billion years later, the effects started to finally surface. Planets started exploding for no reason. Galaxies started to fall apart. Stars started to simply shut down.

The universe was destroying itself and for all his amazing power, Beerus had no idea on what to do. The matters of space and time were notoriously delicate. Even the God of Destruction can't mess around with this crisis. He couldn't take a rash action in such a critical situation. That was simply a was no telling on what could happen if even a small error was made.

This is what _infuriated_ Beerus. He _hated_ delicate situations like these. His forte was combat and destruction. Whis was the brains of the duo. He was the one who excelled in matters like these. Whis was his mentor and currently the only one who could find a solution to this mess.

Now here they were, on their home planet. Beerus sitting under a tree, angrily muttering to himself. While his mentor Whis was meditating. Concentrating hard to devise a solution. The frown on his sweating face clearly indicating that he wasn't having too much progress.

Suddenly Whis snapped his eyes open and hastily stood up. This movement caught Beerus's attention.

"Hm? What is it Whis? Did you think of something?"

Whis looked at his charge and sighed.

"Lord Beerus... I believe I do have a solution for this... But you won't like this at all..." Whis, the God of Balance and Knowledge, answered nervously.

Beerus was surprised. Not by the fact that Whis found a solution. He knew Whis could find it. No, what surprised him was the fact that _Whis_ of all people was very same Whis who could _spank_ the God of Destruction for being too full of himself. Beerus shivered. Those spanks lasted an entire _month_ , and the pain from them didn't subside for a whole _year_ after that.

Seeing Whis nervous caused Beerus to sweat in uncertainity.

 _'What is it that can make HIM nervous? I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Beerus thought.

"E-even so. This is a critical situation. It is vital to resolve this crises. Tell me the solution Whis." He urged his mentor.

"V-very well. We cant resolve this on our own. W-we need h-help... More precisely ...*gulp*... _**HIS**_ help." Whis answered. His face showed that he was scared at the very notion of doing this.

Beerus if possible, looked even more scared than Whis. Oh he now knew why Whis was nervous. _**He**_ was the only one who could strike fear in both their hearts. Just the mere thought of that person made Beerus wish to go hide in the planet's core. He might be burned alive but he would gladly accept that than to have go to _that_ person.

 _ **He**_ was a being of power. His power made Beerus and Whis look like weaklings. His power was so great that he could destroy the entire universe if he wished to do so. And no one would be able to stop him.

Beerus remembered the last time he witnessed that person's power. It was a fierce battle. At least for Whis and Beerus. For that person however, it didn't even qualify as a game. That person decimated both of them by simply using his left hand. Beerus and Whis had gotten their butt handed to them.

It was humiliating for them. It wasn't that they expected to win. No. What caused their humiliation was the fact that their opponent wasn't even awake. He was freaking sleepwalking!

Yeah that was one of the worst days of their lives.

"*gulp* A-are you sure of this Whis? Surely there has to be another way!" Beerus pleaded.

Whis looked at him in pity. He knew that Beerus didn't like **_Him_** all that much. But alas it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Lord Beerus. I truly am. I tried to find another way but it was for naught. And as much as he annoys us, that man is still our father and teacher. He was the one who created us. He was the one who raised us and taught us everything. He's literally the oldest being in existence. Solving this crises will be a piece of cake for him." Whis explained.

"B-but unsealing him could lead to the destruction of the whole freaking UNIVERSE!" Beerus tried to persuade Whis.

However Whis was not one to be deterred.

"While its true his awakening could cause the end of the universe, if we don't unseal him, the universe is doomed anyway! if the universe is going to be destroyed either way, then we might as take this gamble" Whis pointed out.

Beerus sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to deny it, their father could solve this problem in a flash. After all he was the Supreme God of the universe. He was called as **Lord Xenon** , the one who ruled over everything.

While _Lord Beerus_ is the _God of Chaos and Destruction_ and _Lord Whis_ is the _God of Knowledge and Balance_ , _**Lord Xenon**_ is the _**God of Supremacy and Life**_. He created everything. The entire universe bends to his will. He is the Alpha. He is the Origin. He is the Supreme Master of all that exists.

And currently, he was sealed. Sealed within another universe. Similar situation to Bojack but vastly different. Bojack was a pathetic low life space pirate who was sealed forcefully in a very small planet by the 4 quadrant kais.

 **Lord Xenon** was the ultimate existence. God among Gods. He sealed himself as his powers were going out if control. He started to create planets just by thinking about it. Dozens of galaxies were destroyed whenever he thought something bad. Things were going out of hand. Meditating didn't work because with a mere thought he could destroy everything. One stray thought and **BOOM**.

Sleeping didn't work because of his thoughts reacting to his dreams.

One day he converted an entire planet into bowl of ramen. Just because of dreaming about a ramen feast.

Whereas another day he set fire on an ice planet by accident. Just because he had a nightmare.

So he decided to seal himself. Another universe was created for this purpose alone. He forced himself to fall in a state of dreamless coma. That universe was then closed off by Beerus and Whis, who were created by Xenon centuries before the sealing, along with 5 Supreme Kais, to look after the world.

Existence of Lord Xenon gradually disappeared from the minds of everyone but Beerus and Whis. To the point that even the Kais forgot about him.

But now, a million eons later, **Lord Xenon** would be unsealed. His divine power required once more for the sake of the entire universe. He would no doubt be displeased, but it had to be done.

Without wasting any further time Beerus and Whis started to prepare for the ritual to unseal Lord Xenon. It would take a month to finish all the preparations, so the faster they began the better.

In a months time the person who was their father, their teacher and their superior, will be forcefully awakened, which will annoy the hell out of him.

They unseal him, they're screwed. They dont unseal him and let the universe self destruct, they're definitely screwed.

Yup. No matter what they do, they are royally screwed. Right in the down under...

 **Thanks for reading this! Be sure to leave a review (No matter how small)** **:)**

 **Bye-Bye**


End file.
